


黎明边境/Daybreak Frontier

by TheoRamos



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, WARNING: 主要角色死亡暗示, 开放式结尾, 电报员!R, 飞行员!E
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2020-02-07 10:40:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18618970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheoRamos/pseuds/TheoRamos
Summary: 电报员格朗泰尔找不到与他搭档的飞行员安灼拉了。





	黎明边境/Daybreak Frontier

**Author's Note:**

> * 取材于圣埃克苏佩里《风沙星辰》  
> * 有和上面那位另一部作品的伪crossover  
> * 没考据过年代以及科技设定，可能不太严谨

-

格朗泰尔被雨声吵醒。他感到头很痛，还没有完全康复的腿也很痛。雨点敲打着他头顶的窗户，路灯冰冷的光线透过玻璃，将水流蜿蜒的影子投进室内。他抓过身边的酒瓶，掂量了一下重量后颓然扔回地上——他早在睡过去之前就把里面的酒喝干净了。

我想在这里睡到死去，却从未如愿，他自嘲地想。

格朗泰尔勉强抬起头，看到桌上电脑上显示的时间是凌晨一点半；他依稀记得自己在醉过去之前看到的时间是九点整：这意味着他只睡了四个半小时。前一天睡了三个小时，再前一天睡了四个小时，他今天居然睡得比前几天都要久——如果不是因为下雨，他甚至有可能睡上更久。

公白飞叫他不要睡在地上，他却不愿睡在床上。虽然大半年前的那天晚上他还抱怨过自己的床实在太小，他现在却从未感觉那张床如此之大，以至于他每次躺上去都感觉要被溺死在床上一样。床还是那张有了床垫也跟没有一样的硬板床，连厚被子都没有换：它还是像他上次离开时那样不合季节地摊在床上。

他本应这次回来就把它们收进去，但他没有。

格朗泰尔揉着太阳穴坐到桌边，他感觉大脑深处传来钝痛。桌上放着公白飞和古费拉克这个星期每天坚持塞到他信箱里的便条，前者的内容无外乎是根本没有进展的搜查和对他伤情的关心，后者则每天都会给他一个自己编的笑话。他承认古费拉克每天给他写的笑话都很有趣，但他根本笑不出来。

没有人可以让一个失去信仰的人重新振作，就像没有人可以让坠毁的飞机复原。

格朗泰尔把台灯打开，盯着墙上的列车时刻表发呆。那是安灼拉在搬进来第一天就贴在他墙上的。他的目光滑过一行又一行车号和时间。他其实根本不需要看那张表，因为那几趟列车的信息他早就烂熟于心了：从车号、站台到发车时间，甚至连他们到达目的地的时间他都知道。那趟旅行他曾和安灼拉一起讨论过太多次，以至于他闭着眼睛都能把所有的信息说出来。

他们本应在这次回来之后就去度假的，按照计划现在应该在法国南部的某个城市——那是他们旅程的最后一站。格朗泰尔还记得他们第一次规划长假的那个午后，也是在这个房间里，他和安灼拉一起对着列车时刻表和地图规划那场从未开始过的旅程的路线。安灼拉坚持要把那个城市加入到他们的计划中，据他说那是他很喜欢的一本小说中故事的发生之地。格朗泰尔站在他身后，看见阳光从窗户落到他的肩头，微小的尘埃泛着光在空气之中漂浮；他选择了同意。

他低头盯着桌面上那些纸张，发现他还是收到过搜索进展、关心病情和笑话之外的内容的。那张便条仅有寥寥数语，一看就是公白飞的风格。格朗泰尔对着那张纸发了很久的呆，注意力总是从那两行字上滑脱。

他强迫自己一字一句地读那张便条，这仍旧花了他很久才明白公白飞写的是什么：

“拉马克没批你的辞职申请，给你放了个长假。出去走走吧，想什么时候回来都可以。--C”

那就出去吧，格朗泰尔想。

这绝非是因为他真的想舒缓一下心情，仅仅是他再也无法忍受没有安灼拉的家了。

 

-

格朗泰尔在包里塞上自己必备的衣服、证件和钱之后便背上吉他上路了，这是他在当了电报员之后就养成的习惯——每次都只带最少的东西上路。安灼拉堆在房间里还没来得及收拾的那些纸箱子他没有碰，他希望能等安灼拉回来之后让他自己把那些东西摆放到位。他在储藏柜里塞满了饼干和饮料，这样万一安灼拉回来的时候倍感饥饿也不至于没有食物充饥。

他坐在火车窗边，看着雨滴沿着玻璃向后滑去，在一片漆黑的窗外被甩得越来越远。他有些希望自己的过往也被这样甩在身后，但这显然是不可能的。火车在摇晃中前行，他感觉睡意再次袭来。格朗泰尔一时间有点后悔自己为什么没有带点酒过来：哪怕只有一点酒精也足以让他轻松那么一些了。

只要一闭上眼睛，他就感觉自己仍在那座雪山上。他觉得他可能一生都要被困在那座雪山上了：确切地说是被困在那几天里，永远走不出来。

他和安灼拉的邮机撞在了山上。坠机时猛烈的撞击之后，他能够记起的第一件事就是在安灼拉叫他名字的声音中恢复意识。格朗泰尔感觉自己满脸是血。他的喉咙很干，尖利的嗡嗡声在他耳边响个不停；他勉强睁开眼睛，看见安灼拉已经离开驾驶位，正蹲在他面前。

“我们在哪儿？”他问，感觉喉咙撕裂一般的痛。

安灼拉说了一座雪山的名字，格朗泰尔觉得那座山的名字他可能一辈子都忘不掉了。

“飞机的汽油没有泄露，暂时没有爆炸的危险。”安灼拉接着说，“你感觉怎么样？”

格朗泰尔晃晃脑袋，他觉得自己磕得应该不是太严重。他额头上的血似乎快要止住了，但是左腿正传来剧痛。

“我的脚可能扭到了。我感觉很难移动。”

他听见安灼拉叹了口气：

“我在周围转一转，看看有没有可能找到一些出路。你看看你的电报机吧，它刚刚似乎撞到我的驾驶位上了。”

在他们意外坠机之后的三天里，安灼拉白天会沿着某一个方向向前一直走，晚上的时候则会回到原地——他们的航空公司要求他们在坠机之后不离开飞机过远。格朗泰尔费了些功夫，但他的电报机仍然没有办法发送信息；他只能寄希望于他们坠机的时候他拍出去的那条电报被公司收到了，这样起码还能有人知道他们被困在一座雪山上。

第四天清晨，安灼拉决定出去寻求救援。他重新检查了他们所拥有的所有物资（只是一条毯子、一个水瓶、一瓶酒、一些饼干和每一架飞机上的工具箱里都会有的东西），最后只是拿了饼干、水瓶和工具箱里的扳手，把大部分东西都留给了格朗泰尔。

“你不能只带这么点。”

“你受伤了，急需治疗。我们不能只是待在这里等待死神的降临。”安灼拉说，“我看过地图了，村庄离这里很近。”

格朗泰尔想叫安灼拉不要走，但他也没有合适的理由能让他留下来。

“你起码带上毯子。”最后他只能这么说。

他看见安灼拉似乎轻轻笑了一下，把那条拽过来毯子盖到了他身上。

“你需要保暖。它太沉了，我带不了。”

“可是……”

安灼拉的眼睛在凌乱的额发后面闪着光，像是眼底埋了星星的碎片。他仍像第一天那样蹲在格朗泰尔身边，轻轻吻了他的嘴唇。

“我爱你，等我回来。”

格朗泰尔碰到他的手指，安灼拉的吻和他的手指一样冰冷。

阳光照在机舱里的电报机上。他下意识爬到阳光下，却没有感到温暖。

被困在雪山上的第四天清晨是格朗泰尔最后一次见到安灼拉。

 

-

格朗泰尔一厢情愿地觉得如果安灼拉没有回到他们共同的家的话，他是一定回到了他自己的家。于是他跳上了一天里最早的一班火车，在下午的时候到了那个小城。刚下火车时灿烂的阳光晃得他睁不开眼；他摇摇晃晃地走出那个小小的火车站，在街上随便找了家青年旅社住下。

安灼拉曾无数次给他描述过这个城市，他给他讲过小时候的他是怎样奔跑着穿过这里的大街小巷、少年的他又是怎样于沉思中安静地伫立在某个街角；格朗泰尔本以为自己可以和安灼拉在某一天一起回到这个城市，从未想过自己会在这样的时候到访这里。

他头顶的天空一片湛蓝，甚至有些刺眼；也难怪安灼拉给他描述的童年时光能有那么无忧无虑。格朗泰尔没来由地认为安灼拉会成为飞行员的缘由正是这里的天空。夏末秋初的风吹过他耳边的头发，他闭上眼睛，恍惚之中感觉自己在风中嗅到了安灼拉曾在这里待过的痕迹。他沿着自己猜测的安灼拉会走的路线在城市里走了一遍，沿路买了一些他觉得安灼拉会买的面包。

他总是觉得自己会碰见安灼拉。

格朗泰尔决定过几天晚上在街上找个地方弹会吉他、唱会歌。虽然他的嗓子因为前几天酗酒过度而有些沙哑，但他觉得自己如果能勉强睡上一会儿稍微恢复一下的话，好歹还是能赚到一些钱的——不论赚到多少，只要足够他生活就可以；他暂时还没有什么长远的打算。

他那几天也睡得很不安稳，好在嗓子的状况稍微好了一些。

格朗泰尔在夜幕降临的时候提着吉他来到街边。他一半的身子隐在建筑物在昏黄路灯下的阴影之中，唱着年轻人会与朋友们一起在天台唱的歌。他微微抬着头，不去看那些过路的行人，却会在他们丢下几张纸币或是几枚硬币的时候轻轻点头。他的目光越过人群，看向极深的街道尽头。

格朗泰尔期盼他能看到他熟悉的那一头金色的头发。他希望他能听见他的歌声，然后循着声音找到他身边。然后无论是给他一个久别重逢的拥抱也好、责骂他没有在原地等他也好、像他们初见时那样只是站在他面前听他唱完整首歌也好——

他只想见到安灼拉。

他的目光在街上的每一个行人的面庞上游离。他看到金色、黑色、红色的头发，他看到那些人蓝色、绿色、棕色的眼睛，他看到或白皙或黝黑的皮肤，他看到或高大或瘦小的身躯，他看到或硬朗或柔软的面部轮廓……他的身边人来人往，只有他一人长久地停留在原地。

格朗泰尔在人山人海中蓦然回首，只看见灯火阑珊之处空无一人。

 

-

一个男孩望着他的吉他直出神。他的头发在路灯下面泛着光，浅淡的金色令格朗泰尔想起秋天时风吹过田野掀起的麦浪。

“需要我给你唱首什么歌吗？”格朗泰尔唱罢一曲之后俯下身问道，“我不收你钱。”

“那你能不能给我的羊唱一首歌？”男孩抬起头来看着他，手里比划着一个方形，“我的羊好像生病了……真奇怪，他明明是一只很健康的公羊的。”

格朗泰尔看到他湛蓝的眼中倒映着路灯的光，那让他想到星星。

“它在这里？”

“对，他就在这里。”男孩从兜里拿出一张纸，上面画着一个有三个孔的小箱子，“我的羊就住在这里，今天早上我看到他病恹恹地趴在那里，你看……他现在也是这个样子。你能不能为他唱一首歌？”

格朗泰尔犯了难，“我不知道有什么歌可以唱给羊听。”

“没关系。”男孩说，“你唱你最喜欢的那首歌就可以。我的羊会喜欢的。”

格朗泰尔突然想要唱一首自己以前从未唱过的歌。他原本想把那首歌送给安灼拉的，但眼前的这个男孩身上似乎有一种魔力，让他一下子就想交出他心底的东西。——他想起自己头一次见到安灼拉的时候也正是那样的感觉：他在他所居住的那条街道的街角唱着歌，安灼拉看着他，他盯着安灼拉的头发，一个就把已经到了嘴边的歌词唱成了“我信仰你”。

那首他想送给安灼拉的歌是他花了很长时间自己谱曲填词弄出来的，灵感来自于他有一天越过安灼拉的肩膀从飞机前端的窗户看到的拂晓时分的海平面。他看到色彩在大海与天空交汇的地方堆叠，由最浓烈、最梦幻过渡到最平淡，而后归于黑夜的宁静。但夜空很快便从内部燃烧起来了，黎明的火烧云布满了天空。

格朗泰尔颤抖着手，给安灼拉写了一张字条：

“你看外面的天空。”

安灼拉笑了，眉眼弯弯。他调整了飞机的飞行角度，他们朝着东方滑翔了一段时间；淡红色的日光照进飞机里，黎明的边境染着格朗泰尔见过的最温柔的红色；他不由分说地把那张字条翻过来，用潦草的字迹写了一句“我爱你”。

格朗泰尔在安灼拉家乡的街道上有些生涩地扫着弦，他已经很久没有练过那首歌了。他紧张得心跳加快，努力将自己的注意力转移到左手所按的和弦上。

别去想安灼拉，他对自己说，你会很难完成这首歌的。

但他自己也知道那是不可能的。有几次他几近哽咽，以至于很难继续唱下去。他不知道自己唱成了什么样子，男孩只是站在他身边，平静地望着他。

“你是不是也病了？”一曲终了，男孩问他。

格朗泰尔摇摇头，“我健康着呢。”

“我是说这里。你的心……”男孩的手指着自己的胸口，“他生病了，所以你已经忘却了如何去感知和表达自己的情绪。”

“或许是吧。”格朗泰尔的声音在颤抖。他在男孩身边坐下，以使自己的视线和男孩平齐。但他并没有看着男孩——他的眼神躲避着男孩。

“你知道他为什么会生病。”

格朗泰尔沉默了。

“你应该说出来。”男孩也坐了下来。

“我有个朋友……”格朗泰尔听见自己说，他似乎已经要把藏在自己心里最深处的秘密说出来了。他不知道这是为什么，也许因为男孩的面容确实有点像安灼拉，又也许因为男孩专注的目光让他觉得自己是可以被小男孩所理解的。

然后格朗泰尔一直说了下去：“他失踪了。当时我们被困在雪山里，他出发去寻找救援，要我在原地等他。但他很多天都没有回来……我被公司找到了，他们把那座雪山和周边的村庄都找了个遍，就是没有找到他。”

他开始口不择言，但他顾及不上那么多了。

“这里是他的家乡……我想见他。”

男孩看着他。

“你的朋友，他有可能是回到了自己灵魂的故乡——那应该是这个城市正上空的一颗星星，也许就是那一颗。”男孩指了指头顶，此时正有一颗星星在那里闪耀，看起来像是夜空这块幕布上极小的一颗红宝石，“他听你唱完了歌，也许现在正在对你微笑；但是那颗星星离你太远啦，所以你会觉得整个夜空的星星都在对你笑，就像我的朋友会觉得整片星空都有带着生锈轱辘的水井一样……这就是来自朋友的馈赠。”

“整个夜空的星星都在笑……”格朗泰尔重复着他说的话。

“那是你的朋友给你的馈赠，是他最后的赠礼。”

格朗泰尔紧紧地盯着男孩，他很快就发现自己很难聚焦目光了。男孩的面目在他的眼中扭曲、流成了街道上路灯的光影。他皱着眉头，感觉自己脸上的肌肉无意识地抽动着；他感到自己难以控制颤抖的嘴角，不断有冰凉的液体从他脸上稍感干枯的皮肤上流过——有一些流进嘴里，他尝到了咸味。

他感觉苦涩涌上喉头，又转成几个破碎的音节在他的喉咙中打转。

格朗泰尔意识到自己在哭。他缩在街道的阴影中泣不成声，任由泪水滴在自己的吉他上。他听见自己含混不清地念着安灼拉的名字。

男孩轻轻地拍着他的后背，跟他说了点什么。他只听清男孩说的第一个字是“我”，后面的话他一个字都没有听清，尽数淹没在他的哭声中了。

 

-

格朗泰尔不知道自己哭了多久。当他终于控制住喉咙中的呜咽声、从海潮般的情绪中脱身而出，他发现男孩已经不在他身边了——就仿佛他从未出现过一样。

格朗泰尔站起身，感觉浑身肌肉酸痛。他把吉他放回琴盒，提起来沿着街道向他所住的青年旅社走去；他决定回去要热一份牛奶，然后好好睡一觉：那会是他这段时间以来睡得最安稳的一觉。

格朗泰尔擦干了脸上的眼泪，抬起头来。

在道路的尽头，他看见辉金色的光芒刺穿云层。


End file.
